I Care
by hkpb
Summary: Sometimes I see her in the hallways with her big dorky glasses. Sometimes she has her hands interlaced with a guy on the football team. Sometimes she's in the bathroom reapplying her makeup. Sometimes she asks me if her outfit looks okay. Sometimes she makes me jealous. Sometimes she makes me sad. Sometimes she makes me smile. She's Anna. (ElsaxAnna) (No Incest)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1 : No One Cares**

Sometimes I see her in the hallways with her big dorky glasses. Sometimes she has her hands interlaced with a guy on the football team. Sometimes she's in the bathroom reapplying her makeup. Sometimes she asks me if her outfit looks okay. Sometimes she makes me jealous. Sometimes she makes me sad. Sometimes she makes me smile. She's Anna.

I'm always the kid that she feels bad for. The new girl that never made any friends. The girl in her math class that would rather type out messages on a calculator than talk to somebody. The girl who would always stutter whenever she would talk to her. The girl who had socially awkward taped on her forehead. I'm Elsa.

I crave for her attention. I try to catch her attention. But she only talks to her friends about the guy who made her night last night. I feel like I can talk to her but once her friends appear I'm as small as a fucking cell. Why can't I do this? It's just a simple "Hey" or "What's up?" but I can't. And why would she want someone like me near her anyways. She's too good for me. She deserves better. She deserves the best.

Math class is hell that I endure every day. I have to sit behind Anna and her friends. Just the way she talks is amazing. The way her lips move to make sound was amazing. She was amazing. Her friends would occasionally look back at me and giggle. I just ignore. Conceal don't feel is my motto. I live by it.

"Okay class today I have assigned you into groups to finish the Theorem research," Mr. Wilcox, our math teacher stated in front of the classroom.

I zoned out after the first sentence. I had nothing to worry about. I already know every theorem in existence. My group won't give a shit about this project, so I will probably have to do the project myself. But I'm used to it. Nobody in this school cares.

The moment I looked up I saw her staring down at me with a perfect, straight, clean smile. I was frozen all I could do was stutter out awkwardly.

"H-h-h-hi Anna."

"Hey Elsa. I'm paired with you for the Theorem research," Anna said totally unfazed by my stuttering. Wow she was so nice. Most people would've asked what mental problem I had by now.

"O-oh yeah. Cool."

"So do you want to meet at your house or mine?," Anna asked.

"H-h-houses?," I pathetically stuttered out.

"Yeah silly, I'm not gonna let you do the project by yourself," Anna chuckled.

I could feel my insides growing warmer each second. She was so kind to me. What did I do to deserve this?

"Um. It doesn't really matter." Wow I actually got that sentence out without stuttering.

"Mine it is," Anna stated, "Lets meet tomorrow after school. Unless that's not good with you."

I couldn't get any other words out so I just shook my head.

"Alright, cool. See ya tomorrow Elsa!," Anna said cheerfully as she left the classroom.

I can't believe that just happened. I am going to be alone with Anna. I hope that she won't shove me out of her life. That's happened too many times to me.

I know that even though the school day's over I can't relax. I have to still go home. I have to face the people who don't even want me anymore. Why do people bring children into this world if they aren't going to love them? I can't tell you the answer yet because it's a mystery.

I get into the bus and ignore the stares I get. Conceal don't feel. I immediately sat down in the first seat, that way I could get off the bus faster. I hate the rude comments people say about me when I'm in earshot. But in the end no one really cares who gets hurt if they get satisfaction.

The bus finally makes it to my stop. I get up as soon the doors open and bolt out. I can hear their laughs from inside the bus. As I make it to my front steps I know my day is going to get worse starting from the moment I step inside of this door. But I don't hesitate because I have nowhere else better to be. Nowhere else wants me.

As soon as I gently swing the front door open and shut my father is calling me over to the couch. My father is a dangerous drunk. I don't think it's a good sign when you start to fear your own parents. My father has never given me a hug. He has never said "I love you" or "I'm proud of you" to me. The only things he would say to me were "You fucking dyke get some dick. That'll change your mind" or "Get me another drink bitch," He knows that I cry every night. He knows the blades hidden under my bed. But once again he doesn't care.

"Stay in your room today. Hmmmkayy?," my father slurred out, "Your mother and I need some business to dooo. Hmpph."

I nod my head. I don't really care at this point. I don't care that my parents treat me like a unwanted pet. I don't care that no one looks out for me. Because all I have now is myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 : Smudged**

I have been in my room for about 5 hours since my last conversation with my father. I refuse to call him dad. That feels too friendly. I hear muffled voices and I know those are my parents. Why do they do this? Why do they lock me up here and pretend I don't exist?

"Come down now Elsa," my father yelled.

I opened the door of my room and quietly shut it behind me. I headed downstairs careful not to make too much noise. My father would always get physical when he thought I was disrespecting his house.

"Hurry up. God do you give a damn about your parents?"

"Sorry father."

"Mother wants to talk to you."

I slowly turn to my mother. I know what happens on the days she wants to talk to me. I'm ready for it this time. Conceal don't feel.

"Elsa get your ass a job. You can't leech off of us you entire life," my mother spat.

Apparently I had a confidence boost from Anna today because what I replied might have ruined me.

"I do have a job. I'm saving for college. Why can't you support me? I'm trying my hardest. I really am," once that came out of my mouth I knew I was done.

My mother gasped while my father grabbed me by the elbow. He yanked me back and slapped me with the back of his hand. It's funny how in the 6th grade it stung like a bitch but now 6 years later all I feel is the air coming toward my face instead of the sting. He pushed me towards the stairs and spat on me.

"Disgusting little piece of shit," my father said with venom, "Go upstairs and don't come back down today or tomorrow."

I knew already that he was deadly serious. So I picked myself up from the base of the stairs and trudged upstairs. Even though I was mistreated, I still followed their rules. I still closed my bedroom door behind me silently. I slid down until my face hit my knees. This was a daily routine. I'm almost there. Only 6 more months and I get to leave this place. Just hold out a little longer.

I slowly get ready for bed. One thing I cannot do is let anyone see this bruise. I will be on the front cover of the newspaper if anyone found out. Shouldn't a senior be enjoying her life? Or go to parties and socials? Not me. I don't think I deserve it. If I'm not even wanted by my own parents, who would want me?

There used to be blades under my bed. Blades I would use to finally feel something. But I realized I want to get out of this place alive. I want to get out of this place and finally prove I'm not useless. I want to prove that my parents were wrong.

My night was dreamless.

I woke up extra early so I could apply makeup to the bruising near my left eye. I was used to getting up early ever since I was in middle school, when they started hitting me. My mother was the type of mother who bought makeup for her daughter to cover up her scars and bruises, not for beauty or self confidence.

I snuck out by crawling out of my window. I knew for sure that when my father said something, he meant it. It was cold and I was dressed in a flannel jacket, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Even though my parents aren't loving they make sure everyone else thinks they are. The bus ride to school is the same every day, short and torturous.

The school day passes by easily. Honestly school is the easiest part of my day. Once I step into my math class I remember that I'm meeting up with Anna after school. My stomach does flips by just thinking about spending time with her. I doze off the rest of the class.

The final bell rings and Anna get up and walks towards me. I awkwardly smile at her when she says "Hi".

"You wanna ride with me?," she asks.

"Y-yes!"

"Haha alright just follow me," she replied.

I followed behind her watching her every move. I watched her wave at her friends while passing by them in the halls. We finally made it to the parking lot when she pointed out a red Audi.

"I'll be right back," she said.

I nod and walk towards the car. I realize that she's talking to her boyfriend, Johnny Mathews. They are cute together. What am I talking about, he is simply fugly. I look back again and she her talking with her hands. She was so cute. Then I realize why she was moving her hands like that. She was fighting with Johnny. I felt like I was interrupting in on a private moment so I looked away. In a few minutes she stomped her way back to the car. But I think she forgot about me because the moment she looked up and saw me she smiled a little. Once we got in the car I could tell that she was really upset.

"Um. So are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Anna gave a short reply.

Another long pause passed by when Anna broke it.

"It's just that Johnny cheated on me," Anna confessed, "I feel like I don't even know what I want now."

I just nod because I honestly don't know what to do in this situation.

"Sorry if I'm just putting so much on your shoulders," Anna replied.

"Oh. No. You could never put too much on my shoulders," I quickly replied.

Oh fuck me. Did I say that out loud. I'm ready to evaporate now.

"Good," Anna said with a smile, "Good to know I have a friend in you."

My insides flipped. She considers me as her friend. We arrived at her house a few moments later. Her house was a mini castle. It had a gate that lead to a private property which had almost anything you wanted. She cut the ignition off and shifted her body towards mine.

"Ready to enter the infamous Anna's castle," she said as she giggled.

"Sure," I replied.

She opened her side of the door and before I could open mine she had already opened it and dragged me out by my elbow. Her hand felt different on my elbow than my fathers. I liked her hand on me better. When she opened the front door of her house I almost fainted. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Marble floors were shining. The stone stairs looked almost brand new. This house was a castle.

Before I could say anything Anna once again hooked her hand on my elbow and dragged me up to her room. Her room was the perfect representation of her personality. It was bright and simple. I felt awkward. I didn't know where to sit or what to say.

"Hey you can have a seat on my bed," Anna suggested. It's like she could read my mind.

I moved toward the bed and sat down on one of the corners. We started on the project and were already done with the first part. She made conversations easy and enjoyable. She made me loosen up more than I have in my entire life.

After we packed up she picked up a stray pillow and swung it against my stomach. I giggled and picked up the closest pillow next to me and swung it at her right arm. She swung again aiming for my arm but I ducked which caused her to hit me in the face. I fell over and started giggling.

"Oh my God. Did I hurt you?," Anna asked concerned.

"Noo. Just got a mouthful of pillow."

I turned around so I could say goodbye, but once I did I instantly regretted it. The pillow she was holding up was smudged with makeup. I quickly added up everything. The makeup hiding my bruise was gone. I was frozen in fear. She gasped and slowly lifted her hand to touch my face. Her touch felt so good but I needed to leave.

"Elsa what happened to yo-" Anna was cut off.

"I-I-I have to go now."

As I ran away from the mini castle Anna shouted after me. I have never ran so fast in my life. Anna needed to forget about me and continue her life. Because I know she didn't really care like the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Distant**

**Anna's POV**

She left so fast I couldn't even catch up with her. She was just so mysterious. Was she in a gang? Is that why she never socialized? Ever since she moved here during Junior year I was always so interested in her. I would catch myself staring at her in the lunch room or in last year's gym class. She had gym while I was in cheerleading. I thought it was quite cute whenever she would trip or sit down and read a book in a class with about 20 other students.

But this year was different. She was in my last period, math. She was always so distant and looked constantly stressed. I really wanted to be her friend and help her, but the one thing that stopped me were my so called "friends". Being in the popular group really had its advantages but it had its cons too. I hated the way they talked about Elsa, calling her a freak or a retard. She was just misunderstood. I hate the way the people at our school treat her, but I'm no better. I can't even stand up for Elsa because I'm scared of being harassed myself.

I sigh as I watch her run out of the front gates of the property. Her hair was in a bun and honestly she looked beautiful. She dressed so relaxed but still looked so stunning. I can't believe the only chance I had to get to know Elsa is out the window, or literally out of the gates. I slowly got up and made my way downstairs. Of course as always my mom was downstairs waiting on me to talk to her about my day.

"Hey hun. Who was that?," asked my mom.

I usually never had people over. Actually Elsa was the first person to actually know and see where I live. I was never one to brag about how rich my family actually was. I'm actually surprised people haven't got on my case because I have never volunteered to host any parties.

"Just a friend."

"Uh huhhhh," my mom teased.

My mom knew that I was bisexual. I knew I liked girls and guys ever since middle school. My first kiss was with Kate Mayer in the 7th grade. Of course she didn't take it seriously but I did.

"Mom just drop it" I replied with a giggle.

"Okay, okay. What do you want for dinner? It's on me," my mom asked.

When my dad passed away my mom took it really hard. She went into a depression for several months before getting back on her feet again. My dad was an entrepreneur. A successful one, that's how he managed to build this house from scratch. He died from prostate cancer three years ago and left everything in his possession to us.

After eating Chinese takeout I started to get ready for bed. I usually just brush my teeth, wash my face, and change clothes. Then I would go check Tumblr or twitter for an hour. Tonight was no different. But when I got on twitter and checked out Johnny's tweets my jaw dropped.

_ JohnnyTheMan: Hah saw that blonde nerd on the way home. We totally just stole that bitch's glasses and purse. Posted 3 hours ago. Via. iPhone_

I got up and ran downstairs. I needed to find Elsa. She didn't have anything. She couldn't even goddamn see and it was all my fault. I could've stopped her. I could've ran harder. I grabbed my car keys and sprinted to the garage.

I've never started my car as fast as I did just a few seconds ago. I was now on the main road I saw Elsa run through. I have driven for a good 20 minutes. The sun was setting right about now which made it even harder to see.

I was not going to give up. No. I need to find her. She is out there all alone. Just as I started panicking I saw a lone figure near the forest outline and the road. I immediately pulled over and threw my door open.

Elsa must have heard me because she started running thinking it was another person wanting to harass her. But this time I didn't let her escape. I ran faster and wrapped my hands around her waist

"It's okay Elsa. It's me, Anna," I said into her ear from behind.

"A-a-anna?," she breathed out.

"Shhhh I got you now. It's okay."

Elsa slowly started shaking in my arms. I could feel the wetness coming from her eyes land on my shirt. In that moment I was so ashamed of myself. That I even let this happen to her. I slowly sat down on the soft grass with her still in my arms. Slowly her sobs became more silent and dry. I pulled away from her so I could look at her face. The bruise I saw earlier was covered up already. I swear if that bruise came from anyone that I knew their life would become a living hell. I slowly got up and extended my hand.

"C'mon lets go to my house. You can crash there," I offered.

She looked so defeated. She looked like she gave up on everything. She looked exhausted. She only nodded in response. I didn't really care if that was the only response I got from her, she was still acknowledging me. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I guided her towards the car and she took the back seat instead of the passenger seat. I needed to get her home, she looked so tired.

Once we got home I opened my door and jogged over to her door. I was not letting her out of my sight. I hooked my arm with hers. We fit together like a puzzle. She let out a mumble which probably meant thanks. I lead her upstairs to my room and told her to change into anything she wanted while I went to go talk to my mom.

"Mom, El - my friend needs to stay over tonight. Can she?"

"Of course hun. Just don't do an all nighter," my mom replied. I think she was excited because I never had sleepovers.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

I ran up the stairs after my conversation. I was still afraid she was going to sneak out. When I went inside of my room Elsa was already changed and under the covers. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. I slowly slid in the bed next to her. I started fiddling with her hair after I knew for sure that she was asleep.

_Oh Elsa, if you only knew how much I cared_, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Just Take Me Home**

**Elsa's POV**

I slowly open my eyes. Where ever I was, smelled like lavender. I loved the smell. I couldn't really pinpoint where I knew this smell from but I closed my eyes and inhaled it. Then I snapped my eyes open. The memories of last night replayed in my head. I was in Anna's bed.

I didn't want to wake her up so I gently slid out of the bed. But once I got out I realized that Anna wasn't even in the bed. I can't lie, I was a little disappointed. I took in her room now noticing the small details of her room. On her drawer she had pictures of her family and friends. On her desk she had cheer trophies dating back to the 5th grade. God, Anna was so talented.

I walked up to her bedroom bathroom, once I looked in the mirror I cringed. My face was wiped clean from all makeup and my eyes were all swollen and puffy. Honestly I haven't cried ever since the 8th grade, and I especially have never cried in front of anyone. I felt a rush of shame and embarrassment surge through me. I can't believe I let Anna see me like that.

I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs. I had to thank Anna's family for having me, even though I don't have the best parents doesn't mean I have manners. I had some trouble actually finding my way to the kitchen because their house was basically a maze. Once I stepped into the hardwood floors of the kitchen I was welcomed with a warm smile from an older version of Anna.

"Looks like you are finally up!," Anna's mother exclaimed, "I never expected Anna to be the type of person to bring her first date home, but hey I raised her."

Wait. Anna's mother was okay with the idea of her daughter dating another woman?

"O-o-oh um. I'm not - we didn't go on a date Mrs..."

"Thompson, but call me Megan," replied Anna's mother, "Well I would also like to know your name young lady."

"O-oh yeah. Um right. My name is Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

"Wow. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face hun?"

"Y-y-you mean this thing?" I asked while pointing to my bruise, "Oh just a-another accident."

Ever since my parents started hitting me I became an excuse machine. Every time I slipped and let a bruise or scar show I was forced to make an excuse. "Oh I fell on my way upstairs." or "Didn't watch where I was going."

Anna's mother stared right at me. I couldn't tell if she was putting all the pieces together or was trying to find way to avoid the topic. What broke us out of our mini staring game the garage door opened which revealed Anna carrying grocery bags.

"Elsa! Are you okay?"

I just smiled faintly and nodded. I just needed to go back home and be alone for a little while. I couldn't even properly remember what happened to me last night. It was a blur to be honest. All I know is that Anna came to my rescue. She wanted to help me. She comforted me. She held me. It's like she almost cared.

"Lets all have breakfast together and get to know each other," suggested Megan.

"I'm game," replied Anna.

I just slowly nodded because I had no other option. I helped Anna set up the table before I realized I was wearing Anna's clothes. I was so comfortable in her clothes, but I knew I had to change sooner or later so I made my way upstairs while Megan and Anna were preparing breakfast. I peeled off the cotton t-shirt that i was wearing and the shorts i was given. I quickly changed back into my dark jeans and flannel.

"Breakfast has been served," Anna said.

I was sitting at the dinner table with Anna and her mother. Talk about awkward. I noticed that Anna's mother would always bring up a lot of questions about the future. But for the most part I just watched Anna and her mother interact. Anna was so cute, she always spoke with her hands when she was in a good conversation.

After the long and interesting breakfast Anna suggested that she would take me home. I gathered my stuff and jogged downstairs. I was still missing my glasses and my purse. I could see okay without my glasses but it wasn't ideal.

"Thank you Megan," I said as I was leaving, "I hope I wasn't that much of a bother."

"A bother? Ha you are the most interesting thing that has happened all week." Megan quickly replies.

As I got in the car Anna was already in the drivers seat. She looked like she wanted to talk so badly. I wish I could tell her everything. I wish I could tell her what she means to me, but I can't. She started driving without saying a word. Was she mad at me? I looked at her through the corner of my eye, she definitely wasn't dropping me off. After 10 minutes of driving Anna stopped at a local coffee shop. She turned in her seat and faced me.

" When are you going to tell me what happened to your face Elsa?"

I just sat in the passenger seat and stared at my lap. Oh shit what did I tell her mom?

"Elsa please tell me. Look I know we haven't known each other for long but I care about you."

I put on my best poker face.

"Fine. I was hit in the face with a dodge ball in face in gym."

"Bullshit Elsa. You were in gym last year. And I know you wouldn't take it again because I saw how miserable you were in that class last year."

Oh wow she really did pay attention to me. I was caught. But not now.

"C-c-can you just take me home? I promise I'll tell you later."

Anna just sighed and turned the ignition back on. I could tell she was disappointed she didn't get an answer. She surprised me. I never knew she paid attention to me like that. Maybe she did care. When she was about to exit the parking lot she asked me where I lived. I told her the address of the house behind us. I couldn't let her know where I really lived. Once we arrived at my "house," she slowed down until the car came to a stop.

"Well here we are," Anna said, "Just know that I'm here if you want to talk Elsa."

I blushed, I really admired Anna in that moment.

"O-okay. Th-thanks for the ride."

I swung the car door open and began to walk onto the side walk. I turned right in front of the door and prepared to wave at her so she knew I was okay. But what caught me off guard was when I turned around Anna wasn't in her car, she was right behind me. And before I knew it her lips were against mine.

_Her lips were touching my lips._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Not Running Away**

**Anna's POV**

I watched her slowly get out of the car. Why was she walking so slowly? Did she expect me to make a move? Should I make a move? No. I can't. I still don't know what happened to her face. That would be selfish. She has literally been stalling. She wants me to make a move. Oh fuck it.

I open the car door and left it open, I basically jogged my way toward her. Once she turned around I knew it was my opportunity. I parted my lips and touched them with hers. Fireworks went off in my head. She was tense the first couple of seconds but soon she relaxed and started kissing me back. Her lips were so soft compared to Johnny's. I slowly inched my hands toward her face. But before I could actually grab her face she pulled away.

"I-I-I can't do this," Elsa stuttered out as she ran away.

"Elsa! Come ba-," I shouted. It was too late. She was gone.

Dammit. I made her so uncomfortable she ran away from her own house. I suddenly got self conscious. Did anyone see me? I started looking around to see if anyone saw us. God dammit. I'm screwed if anyone saw me. Why am I so fucking irresponsible? Why do I feel like this when I just kissed a person I liked? Fuck my life.

I slowly made my way back to my open car door. I got in and just sat there for a good minute or two. I can't believe this. I just screwed everything up with Elsa. I put the ignition and made my way home. The only thing I need now is a fucking aspirin.

**Elsa's POV**

I keep running and don't look back. I don't even know where I'm going but I keep running. She just kissed me. I've been wanting that to happen since the beginning of time. Why did I fucking run away? Why do I run away from everything good in my life? It doesn't even matter anymore. She deserves better anyways.

I end up at my local elementary playground. I sit on the swings for a good 40 minutes just to make sure Anna won't see me when I head home. I make my way back to my real house. I don't go through the front doors though, I climb in through my bedroom window. Every time my father says don't come downstairs, he means it. He doesn't care if I sneak out or run away. He just doesn't want to see me. But whenever the time ends he expects you to come downstairs and say a bullshit apology to him. Why should I apologize?

I open my door and shut it gently. I tip toe my way downstairs to make an apology, but when I get downstairs I see my father lying on the ground motionless. I'm frozen. I slowly make my way over to him. Is he playing a sick joke on me? Are they testing me? I look over at the clock. It's 3:49 P.M., which means mother is still at work. This is real.

I run to the home phone and dial 9-1-1. My father might be a monster but I won't let him die because I ignored him. I sat him up straight and checked his pulse. It was silent. Not a single movement. I couldn't hear his breath or feel his pulse. He was dead. I held him until the paramedics rang the doorbell. They came in with a stretcher and lifted him onto it. Everyone was shouting orders, but I heard nothing. I had no reaction to this situation. I didn't cry. I didn't talk. I didn't care. I was free from this torture. This hell has turned to heaven. He's gone. He can't hurt me anymore.

I ride with the paramedics to the hospital. Once we get there a nurse starts asking me questions. I can't focus on her words though. I'm too lost in my thoughts. She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"How did this happen?"

I just shake my head. I don't even understand what happened.

"Honey, you have to cooperate with me," the nurse said.

"Sorry. I don't know."

"Does your father have any family members or spouse?"

Oh shit. After all this commotion I forgot to call my mother. In that moment my wings of freedom were clipped away. My mother was still in control. I'm not free from this hell. I'm actually deeper in it.

"Uh. Yeah. Margret Arendelle is his wife," I stated.

"Contact information please," the nurse asked.

"Don't you already have that?"

"Your father doesn't have her contact on his emergency contacts, actually he has no one," the nurse said.

"Her contact is 536-762-3856."

"Thank you. The doctor will be out shortly."

I looked around the waiting room. It was painted a dull light blue and had peeling wallpaper plastered on the walls. The tile floors were dirty and stained. The room was lit up with lamps that looked like they were about to break.

I was enjoying the silence when I heard shouting in the hallways. I knew that shrill voice. She threw the door open and slapped me in the face. She was furious. I could feel the blood dripping down my face. Her rings have scratched my face millions of times. I knew how it felt.

"You fucking bitch, can't even call her own mother when her father is on his fucking deathbed. You can't do anything right you little fucker. Get out of my fucking sight. Leave. He might be dead but one thing I know he would want is for you to never come back home again. When I come home I want you gone. I never want to see your filthy fucking face again. Do you understand?"

All I can do is nod. I have nowhere to go. I have nobody who even cares. I run out of the waiting room covering my scratch. I take the bus home. The bus drops me off outside of my neighborhood so I walk towards my house when I see Anna leaning on her car door on the street she dropped me off at. Did she seriously come back? I know it's too late to turn around because she already saw me. She started jogging towards me until she was right in front of me.

"Elsa what the hell happened to you? I'm fucking losing my mind worrying about you. Do you realize that? I mean, I might be popular or secretive about our relationship but I fucking care. You can't even fucking tell me your real address. I don't like the fact that whenever I see you, you have a brand new cut or bruise on you. WHY ELSA? WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?," Anna screams.

I start sobbing. I can't handle what's going on. This is the second time I've cried since middle school, and both times were in front of Anna. Before I drop my head, I see a guilt cross Anna's face. She envelopes me with a bone crushing hug. We just stand there holding each other.

"I can't tell you right now Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. It's okay. I'll wait. I'm so sorry for going off on you like that."

I just nod and realize I have to get everything out of my house. I have to be gone when my mother comes back. After a few moments of silence I ask her something that took every ounce of my courage to ask.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?," she said while she was still holding me.

"C-c-can I stay at your house? I'll tell you everything but I need somewhere to s-stay," I felt so selfish. She didn't even invite me.

"Anything for you Elsa."

It took me a couple of seconds for me to process what she said. I slowly started to smile against her neck. She actually cared.

"Thank you so much," I said, my voice wavering.

She just nodded and held me a little tighter. I slowly parted our bodies.

"I need to get my stuff. Can you please wait here?"

Once again she just nodded. I jogged to my house and got my duffle bag. I filled it with my toothbrush, as much clothes I could fit, and my schoolwork. Everything else I decided to leave. I sprinted my way back to Anna's car. I noticed that she looked curious where I just came from but she looked too tired to bring the subject up.

When we arrived at her house it was already 10 P.M. We quietly went up the stairs and entered her room. It was time to tell her.

For the first time in forever I'm going to tell the whole truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Understanding**

**Elsa's POV**

I took a deep breath and turned to face Anna. She was sitting on the ground, patting the spot across from her. Okay, I can do this. I can tell her. I'm safe, right?

"By the w-way thanks for letting me s-stay here," I stutter out. God I'm pathetic.

"Don't worry about it Elsa. You can stay for as long as you need," Anna replied.

"Well now I know how badly you wanna know what's going on with me..."

"Elsa you don't ha-"

"No, Anna. I need to get this out now or I'm never going to get another chance," I cut her off. She just nodded and let me continue. "When I was in the 6th grade I brought home my first F. It was in math. Back then I wasn't the smartest." I chuckled thinking how ironic this was. "And my family thinks that they're the best, so they punished me for making a bad name for our family. I didn't get a 'Oh try better next time' or 'Do you need tutoring?'. I got 'You fucking dumbass. Already as dumb as a stick in middle school.' I was shocked by the response because they never acted this way toward me before. Ever since the first blowout, they happened more often and got worse. By freshman year of high school they were hitting me almost every day." I heard Anna gasp but I kept going on. "It died down a little but when I was in junior year and came out to my parents they have intensified. I realized that my father has become an alcoholic while my mother has become a workaholic. Now I'm in senior year fearing my parents and feeling like a monster because I'm relieved that my father is on his deathbed."

"E-E-Elsa. I didn't know...," Anna stuttered out. Now she was the one stuttering.

I started sobbing. All the bad memories of my father beating me or my mother cursing at me came back. Anna scooted herself towards me and held me. I think she was starting to cry too because I felt her shaking with me. We stayed like that for 15 minutes. Our sobs were more controlled and calm. Anna pulled back and looked at my face. Her hand moved a stray hair out of my face.

"A-are you okay?," Anna asked shakily.

I just stared back. How can she be so nice to someone so... different? I slowly nod. She pulls me in once again and we just sit there like that. Slowly my confidence builds up and I guess it's now or never.

"Actually, no. Anna I need to say this now or I'm going to hide this forever." I took a shaky breath in. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at Anna while I said this. "I-I-I really like you. Not like a friend. More than a friend, a- and u-um... i-i-if... n-never mind. F-forget everything I just sa-."

My train wreck of a sentence was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing my face and a pair of lips on my own. My eyes shoot open and my pulse was going crazy. I can't believe what's happening right now. I start to kiss back. I feel like we are the only two people in the world. I thought all of the things you hear in romance novels or movies were bullshit, but this is real. I feel something. Something other than fear. Something other than anger.

She starts nipping at my bottom lip and I pathetically whimper. I feel her tongue poking at mine. I almost faint just thinking about her tongue touching mine. I open my mouth and let her explore me. And in that moment I knew that I liked Anna way more than just a school crush. I parted our bodies and sighed. I slowly opened my eyes and Anna's eyes were worried. Oh shit I didn't mean to worry her. Without saying a word I extended my arm. I don't think we needed to say anything for the rest of the night.

Anna silently agreed. I led her to her bed and laid down. It was good that I felt something. It's like all these emotions came flooding back. Anger, happiness, sadness, and so much more. But when I turned to face Anna in the bed, everything went away except happiness. I smiled softly at her and she moved closer and wrapped her arms around me. I have never been happier. I choked out a chuckle and wrapped her with my arms also. We didn't say anything after that. I felt like we knew exactly what the other one was thinking. We fell asleep in each other's arms. I have never slept better.

**A/N: Happy International Women's Day! And thanks for reading this story guys! Follow and leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ignored**

**Anna's POV**

Today's Monday. That means we have to go back to school. I have to go back to my facade of being a dumb cheerleader. Everything is back to the start. I look to my side to see Elsa snuggled up to me. She's less shy when she's sleeping, this is the real her. I bring my hand up to brush a stray hair out of her face. She is so beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair spread out on the pillow behind her and her arms around my waist. I want to wake up to this sight more often.

I slowly separate our bodies and walk over to my laptop. I look at the clock, it's 6:00 A.M., still enough time for Elsa to sleep. I plop down in my computer chair and find our Theorem project on my laptop. It's due today and I'm positive it is more than perfect. I glance back to the bed and smile. Elsa was clutching my pillow as a replacement for my body. Why couldn't I just be with her?

I print the project and staple the papers together. I stand up and make my way to Elsa, she hasn't budged since I got up. I kneel beside her and just look at her. She's perfect. I think I'm falling for her. I lean over and kiss her on her forehead. Not too hard but soft enough that she doesn't wake up. I continue my morning routine and wait for the clock to strike 7:00 A.M. so I can wake sleeping beauty.

**Elsa's POV**

My body is being poked in so many places. Where the hell am I? I slowly open my eyes to find Anna poking my stomach with a soft smile spread on her face.

"Time to wake up Elsa," Anna said softly. I just groaned back and covered my eyes with my hands. I don't want to go back to school but at least I have Anna with me.

We arrive at school at 8:00 A.M. perfectly on time. I look over to the driver seat and see Anna reapplying some makeup. I don't really understand why she wears the product, she's beautiful without it.

"Um, you can go in first. I'm gonna be a while," Anna broke the silence. I was disappointed, I thought we would at least walk in together. I give her one last glance as I open the door of her car, and step out.

"Wait. Um. Th-thanks. For telling me and everything Elsa. I know it wasn't the easiest thing to do," Anna called out.

"Anna I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to. And thanks for letting me stay, I really appreciate it," I replied shutting the car door directly after it. I quickly walked into the school making my way to my first class.

It was finally the end of 7th period. Next period I get to see Anna. I was excited to see her, she is basically the highlight of my day. I was practically jumping up and down in my seat waiting for the bell to ring. After waiting a couple of minutes the dull noise of the bell rang. I almost tripped making my way out of the classroom. I quickly walked the halls of Greenville High School and was about to make it to C hall, but was stopped by a big figure standing in my way.

"Opps. S-s-sorry," I stuttered looking downwards, "I wasn't really looking."

"Ha that's right. I can tell you had another pair of glasses. Would be a shame if someone broke them again," Johnny laughed. Why am I now in his center of attention? "Oh look who it is. Miss. Anna. Come here baby," Johnny said. My eyes shoot up and I was speechless when I saw Anna listen to him.

"Hey baby. What are you doing out here with her?," Anna asked. In that moment I could've cried my eyes out.

"Oh just handling something," he replied. I looked at Anna, trying to find the girl I spent my weekend with, but I couldn't see her.

"Mmm. Okay just tell me when our next date is gonna be," Anna said as she walked back to the classroom.

"Please, I just want to go to my class," I replied softly.

"So you can make Anna swoon? You dyke, Anna and I got back together this morning so just stay the hell away from her. And I swear to fuckin all that is holy that if you touch her I'll make your life a living hell," Johnny threatened. I slowly nod ignoring the tears pricking my eyes. "And thanks for helping her with her project. Hope you have a nice day you fucking dyke." Johnny spit on the ground near my feet and walked away. I stood in the hallway not even making a single motion. I was broken. I had no motivation to stay here. I needed to leave. I needed to get away from Anna. I needed to get out of her life.

I was in front of her house. Of course I didn't want to let Anna's mother know that I was leaving so I climbed through Anna's bedroom window. I spotted my bags and left as quickly as a came. I walked to the nearest gas station and sat down on the curb. I opened my bag and took out the envelope that contained my life savings.

I worked throughout freshman year to the middle of senior year, but quit when my manager was questioning the various scratches, scars, and bruises. The envelope contained about 3,000 dollars. In summer I constantly worked and never took a break. Of course being underage I couldn't work overtime but if I could I would have. I need somewhere to stay. I can't leech off of someone. I need to grow up. I have to accept the fact that there's no one willing to help me. I need to learn that the only person I can trust now is myself.

**Anna's POV**

What the fuck did I just do. Going out in the halls was a big mistake.. When I stepped out to see Johnny with Elsa I knew there was no turning back. I had to get back together with Johnny, but he's just a prop for my disguise. I felt the guilt eating me alive. I could see her pleading with her ice blue eyes, but I was so cruel. I pretended I didn't know her. After everything she told me, I still stabbed her in the back.

I have been waiting in the classroom for 15 minutes and accept the fact that Elsa's not coming back. She can't go anywhere though, she's staying with me. I'll just talk to her when we get home.

The drive back home was short. I ran up the stairs and flung my bedroom door open. I frantically look around to find nothing that belonged to Elsa. She was gone. It's like she was never here. Why does it have to be like this? Why am I so fucking stupid? Why can't I just be myself and not this preppy cheerleader? I slowly breakdown in the doorframe. Everything is ruined because I care too much about my status. Everything is ruined because I'm not brave enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Forgiveness**

**A/N: Thanks for the review PeaceSignFreak. I decided to just re-write chapter 8. And I love the constructive criticism! :)**

**Elsa's POV**

It's been about a week since the incident in the halls. I refuse to make any contact with Anna. How could she do that to me? To us? Almost every day in math class I can see Anna staring at me. I can see her pleading for a chance to talk to me, but I tune her out. I don't need her.

I went to the cheapest motel I could find in the area. It was all I could afford. I'm barely scraping by with the savings I have. I start my new job tomorrow so hopefully I can live more comfortably. I also found out my father died in the hospital by overdosing on painkillers while being intoxicated. I didn't really care. If he wasn't here to hurt me anymore, I don't care. I'm more relieved than anything.

The bell rings and I get up and I'm the first one out the door. I head towards the main doors so I can start walking back to the motel, but slender fingers grab my shoulder.

"E-E-Elsa I need to talk to you," pleaded Anna. "I need for you to listen to me." I look at her without saying anything. Does she even deserve my attention? I think and stare right into her eyes. I slowly nod as she leads me to her car. She even opens the passenger door for me. I get in without saying a word and shut the door. She starts driving in complete silence.

When we hit the first red light, she shifted in her seat so she could look at me. I refused to look at her in that moment so I just stared outside my window. The whole car ride was like that. Just an awkward mess. Once we reached her house we enter her room without saying a word. She plops down on her bed while I stand in front of her drawer, staring at the girl who crushed my heart.

"Elsa I'm really sorry. I know that hurt you a lot, it hurt me a lot to do that. I just can't let people know that... That I like you. They would tear me apart if they found out I was even hanging out with you-"

"Okay thanks for telling me that you can't hang out with me because I'm a fuckin nobody," I spat out. "Can I go now?"

"N-no. That came out wrong. Look Elsa I'm not really good at these things, but I want you, trust me. I look forward to last period just because I get to see you. I basically cringe whenever my friends make fun of you. I can't even focus on math because it reminds me of you. It's just that, in this school I have to be somebody. A cheerleader. A straight cheerleader who dates a football player. Not a gay cheerleader who chases after another girl. But I am. But no one can know that. It's because I'm a coward and can't come out to my so call friends. I'm the reason I can't be with you and I'm sorry, but I would like to try to be your friend Elsa. Just give me a chance," Anna breathed out. I took it all in not letting any emotion show. Slowly I let my face soften and reached for Anna's hand. She grabbed mine and squeezed it.

"I take that as a yes," Anna said almost on the verge of tears. I slowly nodded and sat down next to her on the bed. I turned so I was facing her body and wrapped her in a hug.

"I would like for us to try that," I whisper against her ear. She only held onto me tighter after I said that. She was so fragile and broken but her act just covers it. She starts sobbing against my clothed chest and I soothe her by whispering, "It's okay" in her ear. Soon enough she's asleep in my arms. She looks so innocent as I tuck her into her bed. I feel like I should stay but I have priorities to finish. I kiss her forehead and make my way downstairs. Just as I was reaching for the handle of the front door a warm voice stopped me.

"Honey, why are you leaving already?," Megan asked.

"O-Oh. Hello Mrs. Thompson I just said bye to Anna. I have to go somewhere," I quickly replied.

"Hmmm. Okay. But know you're welcome here anytime. And if you wanna talk to me about Anna just come on by," Mrs. Thompson replied with a smirk.

"O-o-okay. Thanks," I said while I felt a blush coming up my cheeks. I quickly unlocked the door and started to make my way towards the motel. This weekend was going to be a hard one.

**Anna POV**

I rub my eyes as I start to feel more awake. I slowly sit up and realize that Elsa is gone. Shit! I fell asleep on Elsa? I looked around my room to see if Elsa was still here, I couldn't find her anywhere. Disappointment filled me until I saw the little note beside my table.

_Hey Anna hope you see this when you wake up. I just want to give you my number so we can hang out sometime soon like you said. Feel free to call me anytime. 294-283-5730 -Elsa_

I could feel the grin growing on my face. Even her penmanship was perfect. I started thinking about the various places we could visit but that would be like a date... I just wish it wasn't like this. I wish that I could hold her hand and kiss her whenever I felt like it. The feelings were there but the courage wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bathroom**

**A/N: I re-did chapter 8 so if you haven't read it yet this chapter will make a lot more sense if you go check it out. Enjoy. **

**Elsa's POV**

It has been about one month since the last time Anna and I talked. I felt like we just needed time apart before actually getting to know each other, so when she called me the day after I gave her my number I explained that I needed more time. She can easily destroy me as she did that day. I started working at a local grocery store as a cashier. I haven't bumped into my mother or anyone I knew so it was bearable.

Every day was hard. Looking at Anna talking to her friends. Watching her hug Johnny after school. Hearing her laugh at someone's joke. It was like my world revolved around her, I was hooked and she was my drug. But today was different. Today was the day I was going to ask her to hang out. The day I put my foot down and confront her.

"Yeah I heard she lives in that shitty motel in the ghetto," Mark, one of Anna's "friends", said. I notice that Anna immediately snaps her head to look at him.

"I know. Oh yeah did you hear about her dad? Fucking joke right?," Chris, another one of Anna's friends, said. Anna was practically staring daggers into their heads. Of course Anna didn't know everything about my family but she knew most of it.

"I don't really think joking about someone's death is appropriate you guys," I hear Anna suggest. My eyes widen in surprise. Did Anna just stand up for me? In front of her friends?

"Why the hell do you care Anna? They're fucking losers anyways. I mean look at that loser. Can't even keep her eyes off of her book," Chris says while pointing at me. I've grown to ignore all crude comments. I've become immune to ignorance. Lately I've become immune to a lot of things.

"Why do you care about how she chooses to spend her time?," Anna snaps back. I almost take my eyes off my book. This is the first time Anna has even voiced her own opinion to her "friends".

"What the hell Anna? Do you have a fucking crush on her or something?," Chris questions. I knew that this question would make Anna back down.

"N-no. I don't know what I w-was thinking," Anna quietly backed out. Chris and Mark just nodded their heads and turned to face the board. I finally looked up from my book to look at Anna to find her looking at me already. I mouth something to her.

I mouth, _bathroom_, while holding up five fingers.

She turns her head like a confused puppy which makes me smile for a little. Then she widens her eyes and nods slowly. I look up at the electronic clock. Okay I have to be in the bathroom by 2:40. I can do this. Just tell her you wanna get to know her and hang.

I get up from my seat and head towards the board which has the log sheet. I put down my name and date. I close the door behind me and start heading to C hall's girls bathroom. I make it there under a minute and patiently wait for Anna to come through the big wooden door. I look at myself in the mirror. Wow I look dead. There were bags under my eyes and since I didn't wear makeup, they were visible. My cheeks looked hollow. I sighed and flattened out my outfit. When is she gonna come? Ugh did I imagine everything? Is she gonna ignore me? I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Elsa?," I heard Anna whisper as the door was opening.

"Yeah. In here," I say to catch her attention. She just stood there without saying a word so I guessed she was waiting for me to start. "Well. Thanks for what you did for me back there. I know it was hard for you," I say.

"Elsa. I couldn't even counter their stupid 'oh you have a crush on her?' line. I can't do this. I can't come out yet, and if you're asking me to do that, I can't. I just can't," Anna frantically says.

"N-no. Anna, you do know I will wait for you? I can wait. Look, I just wanted to ask you if now could be a good time to start getting to know each other," I ask. I see Anna slowly deflate and watch as a smile crosses her face.

"Yeah. I mean y-yes. I would love to," Anna says as she spreads her arms. I hesitate while I engulf her in a hug. If someone sees us, she's screwed. "So um. When and where?"

"Um I was thinking at the place I'm staying at. I mean, it's not the nicest place but we can't really go anywhere public...," I suggest. I watch her nod and part her lips to say something.

"Is it true? That you're staying at a motel?," Anna asked concerned.

"Yeah," I answer while looking down. Of course I was ashamed but it's all I could afford.

"You know you could stay with me," Anna suggests hopefully.

"No. It didn't work the first time Anna and I'm better off alone. I need to get through this. But thanks," I reply. I notice Anna's face falls. I didn't mean to come off rude but it was something she needed to know.

"O-o-okay. Well can I have your address? So we can meet?," Anna asks.

"Yeah. 196 BellPost Lane and what about tomorrow at 5?," I ask.

"Perfect." I look at her. You're perfect. I quickly snap out of my thoughts.

"We should get back to class. You can leave first," I say.

"God, you make it look like we just had a quickie in the bathroom," Anna jokes, trying to lighten up my mood. I just blush at her comment and can feel the tips of my ears burning. "All jokes Elsa," she says while she opens the door to leave. I just smile like a goof. She can turn any day of mine upside down. No matter how serious my day was, or how much she hurt me before. She has that effect on me. She's my first love. I just hope we don't mess this up.

**A/N: So I wrote this new fic and recommend it! It's called Room 204 by Miss. FH (My other account). Elsa/Doctor, Anna/Patient. Anyways thanks for reading! And I love all of your constructive criticism!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Us?**

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Enjoy!**

**Elsa's POV**

I rush home after school today. Today is the day Anna will be coming over. Everything has to look presentable... Or as presentable it can get. I don't work today so that's a plus.

I step into the rusty elevator. I press the button that leads to level 6. I hear the familiar ding and step out of the elevator. I make a left at the first fork in the hallway. I pull out the bent motel key and sigh as I step into the make-shift home I've created for myself.

The motel room was small, but it was bearable. It had a bathroom, a bedroom, and a small kitchen. Not having a T.V. or anything other than the bare necessities. The room itself had cheap wallpaper that seemed to be peeling and stained carpet floors. Definitely not the best but the best I can afford.

I head toward the pile of dirty clothes on my bedroom floor and fold them neatly and put them into the drawer next to the bed. I spin around to see if anything was out of place or dirty. Okay. This is as clean as this place is gonna get. Now I'm waiting on Anna. It was 4:45 so I just decide to head down to the lobby. As I head down I notice Patrick sitting behind the front desk. Patrick, the manager of the motel, was one of the few people who have shown me kindness. He noticed that I obviously needed help, so he gave me a discount on my room. Almost 50% off. Without his generosity I would probably be sleeping on the streets.

"Hey Patrick. Good day today?," I ask.

"Nah. Just the normal amount. You look happy today, nice change. Why ya down here anyways?," Patrick asked curiously. Ever since I made this motel my home, I've spent a lot of time with Patrick. Talking to him about everything, well almost everything. He was a shoulder to lean on. A person that listens to my opinions. He was a nice guy, might have a tough exterior, but definitely a nice guy. Now that I think of it, Anna and Patrick are the only two people that I've allowed to let in and see my emotions. Honestly I don't know how Patrick and I got so close in such a short period of time. Also my mood ever since Anna had planned this meet up had improved 100%. I was smiling a little more. I wasn't following the mechanical actions I used to go through every day. I was acting human again.

"No I don't work today. Just meeting a... friend," I say as I look out the dirty window.

"Ohhh. What kind of friend? A friend? Or a lady friend?," Patrick teases.

"Patrick!," I say as I hit his arm. Patrick has also brought out my more playful side. I guess he showed me what being a kid is really like.

"So I'm guessing a lady friend?," Patrick asks with a cheeky smile.

"Ugh. Just don't talk about it," I groan. I keep my line of vision pointed at the glass when I see Anna making her way toward the building with a pair of sunglasses on. I immediately stand up straight and straighten out my outfit, a pair of skinny jeans with a black tank top. Casual, we are just friends, right?

"God relax Elsa. You're a pretty girl, don't worry about it," Patrick responds. I just ignore him and wait for Anna to swing the door open. As soon as she does her eyes land on me.

"Elsa, hey," Anna says a little glumly. My small smile falters a little.

"Um, you wanna go up? S-s-so we can talk?," I ask. Anna just responds with a nod. As I'm opening the door of my motel room Anna speaks up.

"You know Elsa you can stay with me. You don't have to stay here. My house is big so if you're worried about space, it's not a big deal," Anna offered again. "It just makes me sad to see you living here." I slowly blush as Anna basically says she cares about me.

"Anna, I need to do this for myself," Anna just nods as we take a seat at the small table in the small kitchen. "So...," I awkwardly say. What the hell am I supposed to do with Anna? I bring up the first subject that comes to my mind. "How's everything going with Johnny?," I ask. Oh shit. Did I really just bring him up?

"H-ha. Um. I think it's better if we don't talk about him," Anna says as she nervously fiddles her fingers in her lap. I decide to think of a more neutral topic.

"Ummmm. So... what's your favorite color?," I ask, seriously. Anna just looks at me and smiles.

"Are you serious? What is my favorite color?," Anna says while her smile keeps widening.

"What? You said we're starting as friends. So, I just wanna get to know Anna. Just Anna Thompson. Not Anna the cheerleader. Just Anna," I say confidently. Anna just stares at me with the most genuine smile I have seen in a while.

"Green," Anna replies. "What about you?"

"Blue. It's a cool color."

"It's the color of your eyes too," Anna replied staring right into my eyes. I audibly gulp and turn my head to break the intense eye contact. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought. Anna coughs and asks another question. "Age?"

"18 almost 19. Aren't we all the relatively the same age?," I ask curiously.

"Well, yeah. But I started early so I'm actually 17," Anna replies with a proud smile on her face.

The rest of the conversation goes smoothly. My social awkwardness doesn't scare her off or my weird stutters. God, she's perfect. I notice that she has freckles on her arms also. I would like to know what other places have freckles on them... Oh God, stop thinking like Anna in that way! Anna isn't ready.

"Wait, so you actually got locked in the girls locker room with only your underwear and bra on?," Anna asks while giggling.

"Yeah," I say while scratching the back of my neck. It was a pretty embarrassing memory but it was a total accident. My coach had left the class to change and get prepared for the day. Being the slow person I am, I totally waited until the last minute to change so when the last girl walked out coach thought everyone was out, so she turned off the lights and locked the door. I was terrified and trapped in a corner for a full 45 minutes in only my bra and underwear.

"I wish I could've been there in the darkness with you," Anna says. If she keeps saying things like that I will have to kick her out. I can't concentrate with her flirting with me.

"Anna... We can't do this," I say while I shift my body to look at her.

"Yes we can Elsa. We can keep it a secret. I want to do this. You don't even understand how badly I look forward to seeing you every day. Elsa I really like you and wanna give us a shot and I know I can't really tell everyone we're a thing but you're all I need. Elsa I need you in my life," Anna pleads.

"But Anna what about Johnny?," I ask.

"I'm not doing anything with him anyways. I don't wanna cheat. I can end it. I can tell him I want to be alone for a while," Anna pleads with her hands pressed together. "I just don't want this opportunity to pass me by Elsa. I've never felt this way with anyone else." I just stare into the teal eyes pleading for permission. I nod subtly. If Anna wasn't paying attention she wouldn't have noticed. Anna exhales like she was holding her breath. She slowly places one of her hands on the back of my neck and the other on my cheek. She leans in slowly giving me time to back away. But I don't. I didn't want to. I knew that agreeing to this plan was stupid. But it's Anna. I can't resist her. Her soft lips land on mine. I will never get tired of her kisses. She slowly captures my bottom lip with her own lips. I feel like I'm in heaven. She parts our bodies for air and quickly presses our lips back together. After a few moments of just kissing I feel her wet tongue poking at my lips. I almost faint of the feeling of Anna's tongue on my lips. I open my mouth for permission and feel her tongue exploring my mouth. Our tongues brush against each other which makes me actually groan. Out loud. Anna starts giggling and pulls away. I immediately feel blood rushing up to my face.

"Elsa. You are beautiful," Anna whispers as she touches my cheek. Wow my the tips of my ears are on fire. "I really want us to do this. Together." I only nod because I'm speechless from the breathtaking make out session I just had. Anna glances down at her sliver watch and starts to get up. "Shit. It's already 7:30. I gotta go. I wanna do this again Elsa," Anna says.

"Me too," I say as a lazy smile tugs at my lips. Before I could say anything else Anna kissed me one last time before opening the front door and shutting it. She was gone. I just let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_What the hell am I getting into?_

**A/N: Yay?!Anyways check out my other story, Room 204, and I'll love you forever. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Prank**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Anna's POV**

As I shut the door behind me I just stand there. I slowly take everything in. Did I move too fast? I honestly couldn't just sit there, Elsa's lips were the only thing I was paying attention to. They were just so soft and pink. I miss them already. A wave of guilt rushes over my body. I need to end things with Johnny. Again. But what if he freaks like last time? Ugh.

I head out to the motel parking lot and unlock my car door. I get in and settle in the leather seat. I pull my iPhone out of my purse that was sitting in the passenger seat.

_To Johnny: I need to talk to you. Where are you?_

_From Johnny: Why?_

_To Johnny: Stuff. Where are you?_

_From Johnny: What "stuff" Anna?_

_To Johnny: Look I don't want to do this over text. Just fucking tell me where you are._

I totally lose my patience with Johnny. God what did I even see in him. Oh wait. I never did see anything to begin with. He was just a major cover up. I roll my eyes as Johnny replies. He was so stubborn. I start the car and head toward his house.

Johnny was the quarterback for our football team. He had a sharp jaw-line, a six pack, chestnut eyes, and light brown hair. He was one of the best looking guys out there so I thought he would be the perfect boyfriend. But for the most part he was my beard. I was silently crushing on Elsa from afar while I was dating him. How much I wish I talked to Elsa before Johnny.

I pull up to the multistory brick house. Johnny's family owned a brick company. Haha I know, ironic. And his family was basically the sole provider in the town so they were pretty wealthy. I climb up the stone steps to his front door. I take a deep breath. I remember how Elsa's lips felt on mine and that gave me enough courage to knock on the door. I don't even have to knock though, Johnny opens the door as I raise my fist to knock on the door.

"What?," Johnny spits out.

"Hello to you too," as I say while holding back an eye roll.

"You're ending this aren't you?," Johnny says while clenching his jaw. An awkward silence passes by and then I answer.

"Yeah. I am. It's just I need time to figure myself out," I honestly say.

"Is it because you're a dyke?," Johnny asks while squinting his eyes. My eyes widen in surprise and my pulse quickens.

"N-n-no... What makes you think that? Just because I don't want you doesn't mean I'm a lesbian Johnny," I spit out. "Get over yourself." I don't even say goodbye or look back, I just make a bee line to my car and drive home as fast as I can. Once I was on the street my thoughts were consuming me. What if Johnny spreads rumors? What if I get bullied? What if all my friends leave? Oh God I made a mistake. I need to go back. Shit. I make a u-turn and almost break the speed limit driving back to Johnny's house. I don't even wait to shut off my car engine. I nervously knock on the wooden front door and make up a game plan. Bingo.

"Anna, what the hell are you doing back here?," Johnny obviously annoyed and angry asks. I immediately give my biggest smile praying it doesn't look fake.

"Sike! Did I getcha?!," I yell. My last minute plan was to make it seem that this whole breaking up thing was a prank.

"What?," Johnny asked. He wasn't the smartest one in the bunch.

"I pranked you! Did you really think I was breaking up with you?," I say while giggling. I see the expression on Johnny's face brighten up and turn into a smile. Oh wow I should become an actress.

"Ha I knew it! Dang you're really good at doing that shit," Johnny happily exclaims. Oh God he is stupid. But I keep smiling. I even let him wrap me in a hug. I just leave the smile on my face knowing that if I let it fall that Johnny wouldn't buy it. "You're too hot to be a dyke anyways." I almost wanna puke on him right then and there. But no. I gotta keep my composure.

"Haha. Yeah I was bored and saw this prank thing on youtube so I was like why not give it a try? So haha yeah. I gotta go. I'll call ya later," I nervously say. I quickly turn around and start heading to my car.

"Wait give me a goodbye kiss!," Johnny says. When the hell did Johnny become so fucking clingy? I need to think of an excuse right now.

"Um I can't! I really need to go home. Girl problems!," I blurt out. From my experience with Johnny was whenever I'm on my period he would barely touch me. Like not even hug, so I blurted that out so it wasn't too obvious I wanted to get the fuck away from him. I drive home as fast as I legally can. I pull up to my house and just run to my room. I don't say hi to my mom. I don't even eat dinner. I don't even do my homework because I'm too busy thinking about what I'm going to do.

Now I'm going to have to lie to Elsa. I'm going to have to lie to Johnny. Johnny certainly isn't innocent but I don't want to stoop to his level. God I need to be careful. If Elsa finds out she's gonna break. I can't do that to Elsa. But I want her so bad. And I need Johnny. If I leave him he will start rumors. Or people will talk about me. More attention on me. I need everyone to forget about me. At this point I just bring up my hands and rub my palms on my eyes. When did things get so complicated? Why can't I be one of those girls who no one cares about? So I can be open and with Elsa? Why can't I grow a pair and not give a shit of what my "friends think? Why me? Why can't I be more like Elsa?

That night I cried myself to sleep and dreamed of a situation where Elsa and I could hold hands in public.

**A/N: I will start making my chapters a lot more longer from now on! Thanks for reading, I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Love**

**A/N: Like the irony? So you guys are probably gonna hate me for the next couple of chapters but bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Anna's POV**

It's been one month and a half from the day I kissed Elsa and went back to Johnny. Once again. To maintain this beard relationship I memorized Elsa's and Johnny's schedules. I make sure I walk in different halls and keep PDA to a minimum, so if Elsa did see us she would just think he was in my "friend" group. Everyday a piece of me breaks. I know this isn't right. If Elsa finds out she will break. Again. If people find out about me I'll be done with. I'll be tortured. I'm not strong enough to hurt my reputation. I don't even get enough sleep with my mind fighting with itself. I feel myself exhausted and tired after every day of fast walking in the halls trying to avoid contact with Johnny. The only things keeping me going are the little dates I have with Elsa after school almost every day. On the next day from our kiss, Elsa set up a homemade dinner. How she did it, I don't know. But what I do know is that it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. What I do know is that Elsa will treat me better than Johnny will ever in his whole life. What I do know is that I'm falling for her. What I do know is that I need to end it with Johnny. And the last thing I know is that I don't have enough courage to come out of my Elsa closet. The thing that frustrates me the most is that I only have two months until graduation, that I don't have enough courage to endure harsh words or bullying for two lousy months for my love. Why should I even have to come out? It's not like I get to chose who I love. I don't get to chose who I go to school with. Then why am I so conflicted?

These are the thoughts that have been replaying in my mind for the last month. My mind only thinks of that. It's a good thing I sent out my college applications. I can't even focus on school. All I can mentally do is think about Elsa or my predicament, so whenever my brain overloads I go to the only place I know I can relax. The only place that I know I won't feel nervous. The only place where I can enjoy myself, Elsa's. As I enter the building I notice a figure in a dark hood sitting near the lobby and choose to ignore them, it was not that good of a neighborhood anyways. I say "hello" to Patrick as I make my way toward the old elevators. I see the hooded figure turn his head after hearing my voice. Weird. Patrick gives a friendly wave as he looks up from his magazine. Patrick is a good man. From what I've heard from Elsa, he's giving her a discount so she can have somewhere to sleep and stay which comes out of his own salary.

As I approach Elsa's motel door I take a deep breath in and exhale. I do this every time I go in there to visit Elsa. To push down the guilt gnawing at my insides. Every time she smiles into our kisses I try to memorize how everything feels and tastes so I can think of her while Johnny tries to get it on with me. I shake my head as if that would get rid of my thoughts. I raise my clenched fist to knock on the thin wooden door of the motel. After a few seconds I hear a "coming" through the door.

"Hey," Elsa says while her body slowly deflates.

"Hi, I missed you," I say while I engulf her in a hug. I feel like crying right then and there. I'm such a monster. Did you see how fucking happy she was to see you? While you're basically holding a knife to her throat...

"It was just a few days Anna," Elsa says while smiling into my neck. Her breath against my neck calmed me down. I took a series of deep breaths and let her go.

"I know. I just really wanted to see you again," I say while trying my hardest not to show any sadness in my features.

"Well you know what? Why don't we just stay in and order Chinese and relax, sound good?," She asks with an innocent smile on her pale face. All I can do is nod while I bring in for another hug and kiss. Every time our lips touch I feel something inside of me grow warm. Something I don't feel when Johnny presses his chapped lips against mine.

The delivery comes rather quickly and we talk about our day while eating. I found so much about Elsa. She was the exact opposite of me. Strong, independent, and truthful. I look at her cleaning the top of the small table in the kitchen as I sit on top of the queen sized bed. I've never been so sure in my life. I'm in love with Elsa Arendelle, and that fact is the thing that's killing me. One thing I will never regret in my messed up life is meeting Elsa. I will never regret loving her. I will never regret the time I spend with her. Never. The only thing I regret is my fear.

"What are you thinking about?," Elsa asks while hopping onto the bed with me. The bed dips down which makes us move closer to each other.

"You." WOW. First time I'm telling the truth. I mentally curse myself.

"You know I'll wait for you Anna," Elsa says while she grabs my hand with hers and presses her lips on top of my knuckles. In that moment I knew what love meant. Love means putting others needs in front of your own. And Elsa fucking needs the real me. If I say this... I'm forcing myself to end it with Johnny for good. If I say these three words there is no going back. If I don't say these three words I'm forcing myself deeper into the closet.

"Elsa?," I say almost silently. Taking my time to think every detail when my mouth decides for me. "I love you." This wasn't the movies. It wasn't romantic or after the perfect date, but it was the truth. The real me was finally coming out of the shell that society made for me. I look at her face for any sign of emotion. Her eyes slowly meet mine. Her eyes are a deeper blue. A color I have never seen in her eyes, a color I definitely want to see again. Elsa responds by bringing her soft, cold, hands up to my face and bringing me in for a passionate kiss. She shifts her body so she is practically lying down beside me. We only break our kiss for air. This time tongue was involved. She straddles me without even breaking the kiss. I bring my small hands up to her hip and make a circle motion with my thumb on her hip bone. I hear a small whimper of approval ad move my hands to her surprisingly toned stomach. Elsa slowly breaks away from the kiss and I start to panic. Did I do something wrong? Did I cross the line? Then my mind started working again, the guilt was coming back. But as soon as I heard Elsa say those three words in my ear, I was snapped out of all of my thoughts. I bring her face back to mine and continue kissing her senseless.

"Anna. Are you sure?," Elsa whispers as my hands start to tug at her shirt. I give a shy nod and give her a reassuring kiss and continue with the task at hand. I take off her shirt which reveals a dark blue, lace, bra. I break away from the kiss to memorize every curve of her body, to remember how fast my heart is beating. I need to remember this moment. She tilts my head so I'm looking right into her eyes. A shy smile starts to pull at her lips which makes me smile in return. She pulls off my shirt trying to maintain eye contact. She looks down and whispers something I wish I could record and keep forever.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful," Elsa says with so much admiration in her voice. I almost break down right there but I need to remember this. She trails her kisses down my neck, stopping at my pulse point. She starts sucking and I don't stop her because after this I'm ending it with Johnny. I don't care if Johnny sees a mark on me. Elsa's mark.

"Pants," I whisper out. Elsa immediately reaches for her shorts while straddling me, she pulls them down with ease and slides down to pull mine off. Her muscles are visible whenever she makes a movement. I raise my lower half so Elsa can pull my pants off. As soon as she removes my jeans she crawls back up my body and assaults my neck. She slowly moves her hand behind my back to reach the clasp of my moss green bra. She easily undoes the clasp and gently slides my bra off of my body. I stare at Elsa as she looks down at body with genuine love and adoration. I can feel her eyes looking at every freckle and every inch of skin. I slowly start to feel embarrassed so I start to bring up my arms to cover myself when Elsa grabs my wrists and pins them down above my head.

"Anna you are so beautiful and sexy. I don't want you to think of anything else other than that to describe you," Elsa says. I can feel my eyes growing wet. I bring her in for another kiss and trail my hands up her bare back to undo her bra clasp. Her deep blue bra easily falls down her arms and I toss them off of the bed. Elsa continues to move down my body leaving wet kisses all over my body, especially my breasts. She finally rests in-between my legs and hooks her fingers through my panties. But she doesn't pull them down, she looks up to me for permission. I give a shaky nod and notice my burning arousal built up inside of me. I could feel my wetness hit the cold air as she slid my panties off. I hear Elsa gasp and whisper "I love you" before she brought her velvet tongue against my clit. I was surprised by the feeling that jolted through my body, I instantly grip the white bed sheets and let out a low moan. She repeats the action again and again until I feel like I'm about to erupt. Right when I feel my orgasm coming I feel her stop. I open my eyes and look down at her. Her blue eyes land on mine and I don't plan to break the eye contact. I feel her finger tracing my entrance. I give a small nod and feel Elsa's finger fill me. I wince and shut my eyes as I feel Elsa entering me. I quickly open them again and nod at her. She starts to move her finger in and out at a very slow pace. Slowly the pain is replaced with awkwardness, which is soon replaced with pure pleasure. Elsa's finger easily slide in and out of me while I maintain eye contact with her. Soon I feel another finger poking at my entrance and icy eyes asking. I grant her permission and contort my face as I feel my entrance adjusting to her size. The transition from pain to pleasure was much faster and with Elsa's fingers curving inside of me with every thrust I was nearing my release. She brought her tongue down to my clit while staring into my eyes and I knew I was done. I felt myself tighten on Elsa's fingers. I let out a series of moans which clearly tell Elsa I was coming undone. After my initial high I felt Elsa's fingers still and come out of me. She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked every last drop of my orgasm off of her fingers. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Now it was my turn to show her exactly how much I love her.

Soon enough we were asleep in each other's arms. Ignoring the consequences that are right around the corner. That night was one of the few nights when I got a full night's sleep. But what I didn't know was I'm not the one who gets to choose what happens to Elsa and I anymore, I don't get to choose because it's already too late. Because one thing that I didn't recognize was the figure in the lobby when I first came in was somebody I knew. Somebody who was part of the predicament. Somebody who was jealous. Johnny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Broken**

**A/N: I love all of your reviews! Enjoy!**

**Johnny's POV**

That motherfucking bitch. So the rumors about Anna messing around with Elsa is true? Is Anna fucking blind? She has me and decides to go with that retard? Is that why she refused to sleep with me? What the actual hell. I could've been fucking another girl. I groan in frustration and put my head in my hands. A stern voice breaks me out of my meltdown.

"Are you okay sir?," the manager asks me. I glare at him and wonder if this guy is fucking blind. What the hell do you think I am, happy, joyous, optimistic? Just when I was about to give him a piece of my mind an idea popped into my mind.

"Yeah. I just was supposed to meet an old friend of mine here. She doesn't have a phone so I don't know what room she's staying in. I mean I came all the way from Florida and drove all the way to this dump," I try to sound realistic as possible.

"Ha dump? Oklahoma is not a dump young man," I give a small fake smile to show my apologies. "Well anyways, who's your friend maybe I can call their room."

"No. I just want to know her room number. I wanted to u-u-uh surprise her. Her name is Elsa. Elsa um. I-it's been a long time. I think her last name is Arenhale?," I respond. I see the manager skeptically look me up and down.

"Son, what is your name?," He asks while looking at me, watching my every movement. Shit. Where the hell does Elsa work again? . She works at Wal-Mart, I remember trying to egg her there. Who else works there... Ben.

"Uh. Ben, her co worker from work," I say confidently.

"I'm going to ask you to leave. You said you were an old friend from Florida and now you're a totally different person?," the manager says with ice in his voice. Wow. I totally forgot. SHIT.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm Johnny and tell Elsa to get a twitter," I spit out at the piece of shit manager. I don't even turn around to see his reaction and walk straight over to my car. I lock myself in my car and bang my head on the steering wheel. Elsa and Anna are gonna pay. I'm going to do everything to make sure they don't end up together and cause them hell for the remainder of the year.

**Elsa's POV**

I smile just thinking about last night. Anna's skin felt smooth and flawless underneath my finger tips. Her smell and taste still lingers in my brain somewhere. Unfortunately she had to leave because her mother freaked out on her. Guess all good things come to an end. I sigh as I sit down at the small kitchen table and think about the crazy year I had. I escaped abuse, found love, endured bullying, and found my own place. And now that I think about it, this is the most happiest I've ever been in my entire life. I woke up with my strawberry blonde in my arms. I woke up holding the person I love. My face falls as I remember she isn't even my girlfriend. Well not yet. I smile as my pulse picks up. It's over with her and Johnny so I think it's time for me to make a move. I feel the gears in m head moving as I think of ways to ask her the "will you be mine?" question. I snap out of my thought when I hear the room phone ring. I get up and quickly make my way to the phone. This is a first.

"Elsa?," I hear a panicky Patrick on the other end. My mind suddenly goes to bad places. What the hell is happening?

"Is something wrong Patrick?," I ask while my voice shakes.

"Well no not anymore. There was a young man here by the name of Johnny," my face immediately drains of all color. I feel like vomiting and crying and dying.

"W-w-what did he want?," I say while I use both of my hands to steady the phone.

"He said he wanted your room number, but I didn't let him even step into the elevator. But he did say for you to get a twitter," Patrick assures me. What the hell? A twitter?

"Patrick don't let him enter this building again. He can hurt Anna and I," I almost scream out.

"I know Elsa. I got your back," Patrick says calmly through the phone realizing I was starting to panic. I take a few deep breaths and stay silent for a good amount of time.

"T-t-tha-nks," I say almost on the verge of tears. What does he want? And why the hell does he want me to get a twitter? So he can cyber bully me too? I look back at the plastic kitchen table and see my iPhone 3G sitting on top of it. Well I guess if I create an anon profile he won't know it's me. Might as well see what this fucker wants me to see. I slowly make my way to the chair I was previously sitting at and grab my phone. I search for twitter in the app store and start it's download. It downloads quickly and I make a profile with the name of ErenE. I know it's stupid but Johnny will never be able to even recognize it.

I use my common sense and try to find someone who goes to our school. I finally find a senior and go through their followers when I stumble across Johnny's profile. I squint at his profile picture trying to see what it was. I tapped on the picture to make it bigger and realized it was Johnny and Anna sitting in a hot tub together. Wow this loser still isn't over Anna? I chuckle and continue to scroll down to his tweets. All of them were related to football or ab workouts. I finally look at his photos and I can feel my heart breaking. I feel my barriers fly up with a new found strength.

_" AnnaTIsTheBomb: Lovely date with the boyfriend! Happy three month anniversary! JohnnyTheMan' Ha text me?" Tagged with a picture of them in a restaurant._

My eyes dart to the date it was posted. That was last week. Last fucking week I cuddled with her. Last fucking week I was in love with her. Last fucking week I trusted her. I don't even scream. I don't even make a sound. I stand up and walk to the bathroom mirror wordlessly. I just stare at my reflection for a good minute or two. _Look at this Elsa. No one loves you in the end. No one cares remember? You can only trust yourself. You did this to yourself._ I don't even realize that I'm crying until I hear the little droplets falling into the sink. I don't even know what to believe. I stare at my reflection while the tears cloud my vision. I start to get disgusted with the view in front of me and throw a punch into the mirror. The mirror cracks and I feel my knuckles start to bleed. I just stare at my knuckle as it hangs in the air where the mirror should be. My arm is now decorated with little cuts almost all the way up to my elbow. Not only are my tears the only thing dropping into the sink, my blood is dripping. When I see my blood mixed with my tears going down the drain I completely lose it. It scream a primal scream. A scream that obviously represents hurt, sadness, and anger. I go on a rampage. I fast walk to the kitchen and find every glass item I own. I throw them to the ground and make sure each one of them breaks like my heart. I watch them cut into my skin. I watch it slowly destroy me. Johnny didn't have to hurt me himself. I would always end up hurting myself. I slowly back myself into the corner of the kitchen and curl up into a ball. I let my sobs fill the silence of the room. I hear a knock at the motel door but I feel too weak to get up. I start feeling light headed. The only thing I remember is Patrick carrying me in his arms whispering "it's okay".

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. I close my eyes as the brightness of the room was too much. I hear deep breathing and a dull beeping in the background. I slowly blink and let my eyes adjust to the room's brightness. I recognize the person in the room is Patrick. The memories slowly rush back into my head and I can feel my pulse quicken and my fists clench. The beeping on the monitor starts to beep quicker and I remind myself that I'm in a hospital. I look down and see the bandage covering my right arm and my legs. I try moving and wince as I feel my wounds rub against the bandage. I immediately feel a pair of hands pushing me back down.

"No. Don't move yet," Patrick says without taking his eyes off of mine.

"P-P-Patrick. I'm so sorry. I'll pay for everything," I start crying realizing my actions hurt Patrick. My sudden sobs cause Patrick to pull me into a hug and rub my back.

"No. I've got it covered Elsa. I'm moving you into another room. It's my fault I even told you about the kid," Patrick assures me. I just nod and cry into his shoulder. I just need someone there for me and Patrick was the only one there now.

I was released from the hospital within a couple of hours with a roll of bandages and cream. Patrick practically treats me as his own child which is the only thing that warms my heart about this situation. I let Patrick walk me to the elevator as he gives me my new room number. Room 307. I waddle into the elevator and wave to Patrick with a fake smile plastered on my face. As I open the door into my new room I realize all my stuff is already in my room. I start to make my way to the bathroom when I hear a familiar voice.

"Elsa, what happened!?," Anna's voice asked while she tried to pull me into a hug. I use my last bit of energy to push her off of me.

"Get out," I say coldly to Anna as I continue to make my way to the bathroom. I can feel the tears already coming down my face. I try not to make eye contact with Anna as I feel her gaze on my back.

"What the hell?," Anna obviously annoyed says. Something inside of me snaps.

"Are you really asking me what the hell Anna? Really?," I spit out without even turning around.

"What are you talking about Elsa?," Anna asks honestly curious.

"I'm talking about the fucking fact that you're with Johnny," I say while Anna flinches. I choose to continue. "I'm talking about the fact that you fucking lied to me. What the hell am I to you? A toy that you can play with? A fucking punching bag when everything in your world starts to get boring? Did you even know what last night meant to me? I fucking gave myself to you. I said I love you. The sad part of this little shitty plan of yours is that the retard actually fell in love with you. Am I just some experiment? And you're sitting here asking me WHAT THE HELL ANNA?," I scream with venom seeping out of my words.

"I-I d-d-don't know what to sa-y-y," Anna says through her sobs. She clutches onto my arm and I immediately shake her off. "I just wanted us together. Without getting bullied. And Johnny wa-s-s the only plan I-I had le-f-ft. I love you Elsa. I-I-I'm sorry. Plea-se f-forgive me," Anna pleads as she kneels on the floor in front of me. Her face had tears constantly coming down and had become red. She still looked beautiful. But my anger was stronger than my love this time.

"Well I do have to give it to you. Congratulations for destroying me. Thanks for letting me know how important I am to you," I begin to get sarcastic as I let out a few strangled sobs. "The only way I'll forgive you is the day I forget about you. Now get out," I say making eye contact with her.

"But Elsa I love you! And only you," Anna pleads as she held onto my unbandaged hand.

"Please get out or I will," I say directly to her. She lets out a few heartbreaking sobs and brings her hand up to her face to wipe away some tears. She slowly gets out and makes her way out. I open the door and immediately slam the door behind her as she leaves. I slide down the door and curl up into a ball. I cry myself to sleep. We are both too young. Too stupid. I was too hopeful. I thought for once someone really cared for me. But once again they ended up leaving. But Anna was my first love. A person that will always have a piece of me. But she deliberately took advantage of me. I can only trust myself now. I'm on my own and the only thing I need to remember is that:

_No one cares _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Arendelle Law**

**A/N: Hello readers! LOVE THE REVIEWS! Enjoy part 2! And tell me if I should keep up with this story...**

**Elsa POV**

I walk through the glass apartment door and am met with a view of the New York sunset. I grin as I notice the other buildings lit around mine. I set down my blazer on the kitchen island and head toward the refrigerator to get a water bottle. I take a small sip when I hear rustling in my apartment. I immediately walk over to my knife stand and grab the sharpest knife I could find. I slowly make my way to the sound when I see my girlfriend in lingerie looking at herself in the mirror fixing her hair. I smile and fast walk to the kitchen to put my knife away. I quickly make my way back to the room where my redhead is. I walk in as quietly as I can and wrap my arms around her bare waist.

"Elsa!," Merida squeals.

"Mhhmm. What are you wearing?," I ask while kissing the back of her neck.

"Your present," Merida responds while smirking. She turns around to crash her lips onto mine. I slowly lead us to the bed and start to take off my clothes as fast as possible. I land on my back as she lands on top of me. I take off very piece of clothing I have and break us apart and look into her marine eyes. A small smile grazes her lips.

"I love you Elsa," She said while keeping eye contact.

"I love you too Red."

I wake up with frizzy ginger hair in my mouth and spit it out. I look down at the beautiful girl I have in my arms. She's so cute and extremely sexy at the same time. I haven't talked or thought about another red headed girl in almost 6 years. I spent the first 3 years after high school sulking over An-her. I spent almost half of college depressed until I met Red. She took me in her arms. She was in my history class and saw me struggling. Almost half of the school saw me struggling but Red was the only person to do anything about it. We started out as friends but over a long period of time we became a thing. And that thing has developed into the most beautiful and healthy relationship I've ever had in my entire life. We've been together for almost 2 years. She helped me forget about my past. She helped me get my life together. She helped me get my degree in law. She helped me through life.

College was kind of a new slate for me. I applied to so many schools away from Oklahoma I can't even count them. I always had a dream to go to a big city where no one really paid attention to you. Where everyone minded their own business. So once I got my acceptance into a college in New York I accepted right away. Little did I know it was the best decision of my life. I met my girlfriend and all my friends in this college. It was like high school never happened. I was no longer the retard. I was the smart one in the group. I was respected and it felt good. It felt great.

Now I work in a well known law firm, Arendelle Law, which is my firm. After I graduated college I began at a small firm until I had the courage to start my own firm. In the span of 5 years the firm's business exploded. It became the "it" firm to go to. I don't know how I did it but I worked with one of my best friends, Olaf. He might not be the most serious guy but he gets shit done. And look where I am now, living in a high class apartment when just 9 years ago I was living in a motel. Talking about that motel, as soon as my firm gained our first billion I sent a life's worth of money to Patrick. The response I got was a near heart attack and tons of thank you letters. I look at Patrick as my father. I usually visit him every year for Christmas.

After sitting down and just staring into nothing thinking about how much my life changed for the better I felt Red shifting on top of me. She let out a loud groan as she stretched and spread her arms. I watch her in awe. In the beginning of our relationship another redhead was always in the back of my mind, until it slowly faded away and became a thought I thought about every once in awhile then it totally disappeared. She was just a folk tale that left a permanent scar on me. I shake myself out of my thoughts and notice Red staring at me with a wide smile on her face.

"What?," I ask.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful," She shyly replies. I just laugh and pull her into a kiss. How did I get so lucky? I glance over at the clock and realize I'm running late for the interview with some weird news company. Olaf is super strict about anyone who interviews us so they must be some elite news team. I've never heard of them though, the ATN. They aren't even initials, they are literally just letters. Weird right? I jump out of the bed as Red pulls me back down. "Where are you going babe?"

"Work. I'll call you later I promise," I say while I place a small kiss on her nose. She just nods in response and plops back down on the bed. I happily sigh and quickly get dressed and organized. I straighten out the collar of my blazer in the mirror and grab the keys for my BMW and head out to the apartment garage.

I greet our receptionist Hunter, he was one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. Well other than Olaf. Hunter was kind of in the same situation as me with the whole high school outcast. He was trans and was brutally bullied throughout high school and even tried to kill himself, but he pulled through and met Red and I in a group therapy. We instantly became friends and I offered him a job as soon as my business kicked off. I've never seen him as happy as he is now. I smile thinking about how I changed or helped him out, bringing happiness into his life. I keep my smile on my face as I walk into my office. My office was the second biggest room in the whole firm. It had glass walls and I'm pretty convinced that it's the same size as the motel room I used to live in. I look up from my computer because of someone knocking on my door, I realize it's Olaf letting me know that the interview is ready to begin.

"Elsa, you ready for today?," Olaf excitedly asks. Olaf was I short but not too short, kind of buff, dark haired guy. He might look a little tough but he had the warmest and fluffiest personality ever.

"Yes Captain," I say while saluting. Olaf just giggles and waves his arm letting me know I should follow him. I check myself for the last time in the dark computer screen. Okay let's do this.

We walk through the busy hallways of Arendelle Law, greeting almost every employee on the way to the meeting room. We pass the front desk and finally make it to the wooden doors to the meeting room. Olaf whispers a "are you ready" and I respond with a nod. He opens the two grand doors and walk in front of me. I can't see a clear view of the interviewers but I don't really care because I kick ass at interviews. I make my way to my leather seat and take a seat. I look up and see a man with a creepy mustache staring back at me.

"Hello I am Tom Holmes, vice president of ATN. Our main reporter is not here yet but she will be here in a few minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience," Tom apologizes. I roll my eye subtly and just listen to Olaf make small talk with Tom. Our small conversation is interrupted with a familiar voice. A voice I haven't heard for 9 years. A voice I tried so hard to forget. A voice that can pull me back in. A voice that belonged to a redhead that wasn't my girlfriend. I slowly turn my head and see the owner of the angelic voice. My eyes widen and I feel lightheaded. It's her. I can't even say her name. I can't do this. No I need to leave. No. No. This isn't happening. Fight or flight? What the hell am I thinking?! Shit. I feel my breakfast coming up. Oh- the last thing I see is Olaf extending his arms to catch me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Interview**

**A/N: Okay I'm trying to follow your suggestions so bear with me. And please stop reading if this story is hurting you in any way... Enjoy!**

**Elsa's POV**

I squint my eyes and stretch out my legs. I look around me and see that I'm in my office. Why the hell am I on my office couch? I look over to my desk and see Olaf sitting there playing with my rubix cube I keep hidden in my desk. I take a deep breath which turns into a yawn. Olaf turns his head when he hears me let out a yawn, he immediately gets up and rushes to my side.

"Are you okay? Cause you kinda passed out in there," Olaf says. I squint my eyes at him. What? I passed out?

"What?," I ask very puzzled.

"We were going to have an interview with ATN and when the reporter came in you just passed out. I mean she was pretty but you literally passed out," Olaf says refreshing my memory. All the events that just happened rush back to my head. Oh my God. She's here. I need to get out asap.

"Is she still here Olaf?!," I asked, the pitch of my voice slowly rising.

"Uhhhh. Yeah, why?," Olaf asks his eyes squinting in curiosity.

"I need to leave now. Like right now," I say as I get up and grab my purse from my desk. I'm stopped from leaving my office when Olaf grabs my shoulder.

"What?! No, she stayed because she wants to interview you. I said that I could do it alone but she insisted on waiting for you Elsa. You have to go out there," Olaf says panicked. "This interview can boost our production about 15% Elsa. You can do this. I'll be there with you, I might not know who this girl is but I got your back," Olaf says hopefully. I slowly deflate and cave into Olaf's pleading.

"Fine, but once this is over I'm gonna take the rest of the day off," I state. What the hell am I agreeing to do? I can't talk to her, she's like my poison. The most awful thing about this is the fact that a part of me is curious about her even when I have the most loving girlfriend at home. She's always been in that empty part of my brain no matter how hard I tried to forget. Remember the motto that Red made me forget, conceal don't feel? Well now I'm gonna follow that motto again. I can do this, just conceal don't feel.

Olaf hooks his arm with mine and we start walking towards the meeting room, once again. Olaf and I just stand in front of the massive doors and take a few deep breaths to calm us down. He waits for me to collect all my thoughts and doesn't force me to go in. I just keep my eyes closed and decide I was ready. I open my eyes and nod at Olaf. He uses his free hand to open the door and leads me to my seat. Nobody says a single word since the doors opened. I keep my eyes pointed to the ground to avoid eye contact with a particular redhead. A cough breaks the awkward tension hanging in the air.

"Apologies about that incident. So can we start now Mr. Holmes?," I hear Olaf ask. I take this as a cue to look up and start making eye contact. I purposely avoid Anna until she speaks.

"Hello, I am Anna Thompson, CEO and reporter of ATN," Anna says as she stands to shake Olaf's hand since I was too scared to introduce myself. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a cream blouse and a pencil skirt on. She had light makeup on which was the perfect amount because she looked beautiful without any on. She looked more mature and elegant. Her curves have filled in and her breasts have definitely grown since the last time I saw her. Why the hell am I paying attention to her boobs? I have a fucking girlfriend for crying out loud. Oh God I'm getting myself into deep shit here. Conceal don't feel.

I suddenly feel pairs of eyes on me and look around. Everyone was staring at Anna's extended hand inches away from my face. I frantically stand up and take her hand. It was like holding an angels hand, so soft and pure. I look up into her eyes and see the teal eyes that I've missed so much. They are filled with desperation and hope. I shake her hand gently and introduce myself so everyone in the room doesn't think I'm a fool.

"Elsa Arendelle, CEO and lawyer at Arendelle Law," I say as professionally as I can. We keep our hands together longer than an interviewer and interviewee should keep their hands together. I shake out of my trance faster than Anna and immediately take my hand away from hers and sit down. Anna stays like that for a split second longer and realizes I sat down already and sits down also. She bends down to grab a notebook, pen, and a recorder. She presses the red circle on the recorder and sets it down on the marble table top.

"So Ms. Arendelle, what made you get into law?," Anna says without making much eye contact with me.

"I got into law because I was sick and tired of people taking advantage of the law. Taking advantage of everything they have, sneaking around authority, and I guess creating a law firm is the way I fought back," I say confidently. Almost all my interviews I have answered this question. I watch Anna scribble down notes on the paper and notice her handwriting is the same from high school. I stop the smile spreading on my face immediately. I'm supposed to be upset with Anna. I'm supposed to have a burning hate or Anna, not admiration and warm feelings. I shake myself out of my thoughts as Anna asks another question.

"How do you describe your high school experience?," Anna asks with caution. I squint my eyes and feel my rage grow inside of me.

"Excuse me but isn't that a little bit too personal?," I ask biting back the coldness of my words. I feel Olaf smack my thigh and roll my eyes. Is she playing some fucking game with me? What the actual hell. Might as well play along with her. "Well I have to say high school was hell. Not one person cared about me but look where I am now," I say watching Anna's face drop. At least she felt bad.

"Oh I'm sorry. Ummm. Where do you see this company in the future?," Anna asks trying to steady her voice looking only at her notepad.

"I see this company at the top. Of course every business owner sees their company at the top but I believe Arendelle Law has real potential. But not all things that have potential succeed," I say. I start making my answers have two messages. One for Anna and on for the interview, because I know after this I plan on never seeing Anna ever again. I will do everything in my power not to see Anna again. There is a moment of silence and she finally looks up from her notepad. Her teal eyes look a little watery and I feel guilt spread all over my body. She looks so sad and helpless, but she did worse to me. Remember conceal don't feel.

"U-u-uh.. What do you think about your rival, Sven Inc?," Anna asks, her eyes shifting back to her notepad.

"I think Sven Inc can use some improving but I do think that they are quite the competitor. Sometimes your rival can be stronger than you. You just need to overcome it, like a heartbreak," I say earning weird glances from both Tom and Olaf.

"I think that we are done with this interview Ms. Arendelle. Thank you for letting us interview you," Anna says as she grabs her recorder and notebook and places it into her bag. Without saying another word the ATN crew leaves. I sigh and make my way back to my office to gather my stuff. I pull on the glass door's handles and make my way to my desk to pick up my purse and cell phone. I almost jump when I notice someone else sitting on my couch.

Anna is sitting on my couch staring at me with wide eyes pleading for a chance.

"Can we talk?," Anna pleads.

I stare right at her thin figure. I'm supposed to be angry, disgusted, appalled, or maybe even repulsed. But no, the warm feeling starts to spread within me. My heart starts to beat a little faster. It feels like I'm back in high school when Anna asked me "My house or yours?". I feel myself gravitate towards Anna no matter how much she hurts me. The saddest part of this realization is that I have a perfect girlfriend. A girlfriend that cares and loves me. A girlfriend who would never put me through the pain Anna has out me through. Why do I jump to conclusions? Why am I even thinking about the stability of my relationship... I'm not going to leave Merida just because Anna decides to pop back into my life. She doesn't control me. I feel anger boil inside of me all of a sudden and remind myself that she isn't confessing her love for me, she just wants to talk. I do deserve an explanation. Then maybe forgetting her will be easier.

"Okay."

**A/N: The process of writing this fic is weird because I ship Melsa a little now but Elsanna is definitely endgame everyone so don't worry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Silence**

**A/N: Let's do this again. Never feel bad about leaving constructive criticism! I love it, it helps my story and makes it more enjoyable. Enjoy!**

**Anna's POV**

After my crew is dismissed I walk over to the front desk to confront a man with blonde hair and a beard. I look down at the marble countertop and find his nameplate.

"Hunter?," I ask. He snaps his head up from the computer and nods. "Where is Elsa's office?," I ask hoping he will lead me there.

"Um. Who are you?," Hunter cautiously asks.

"Anna. A high school friend. I actually just interviewed her but I wanna talk to her. Guess I wanna surprise her so where is her office if you don't mind showing me?," I ask politely, hoping I won't get shot down.

"Okay. Go down the hall and it will be the last room with the glass doors," Hunter says as he goes back to his computer. I take a deep breath and walk into the over sized office. It was neat and orderly. Not a single paper looked out of place, not even her trash can looked messy. I looked around her office desk seeing if she had any photos, she didn't. I take a double take when I see her computer screen. It was a picture of Elsa in a gown, like a real high class gown dancing with another girl with red frizzy hair. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling brightly. I started to smile when I saw Elsa's smile. I haven't seen that smile for a very long time. My face falls when I start to identify the other redhead as her possible girlfriend. Well Elsa does deserve the best. I couldn't give her that so I'm glad she got the happy ending.

I sigh as I take a seat on the black leather couch. I start to fiddle with my hair and pull out my phone. I look at myself in the black screen and make sure I look presentable. I hear footsteps on the wood floor and straighten up. Elsa opens the glass doors without even noticing me. I'm too scared to let her know that I'm here. She's so beautiful, I mean she was beautiful in high school but now she's stunning. Drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a blazer and a black skirt with black high heels. Professional and stunning at the same time. The thing is that I never really got over Elsa. I mean I've had one night stands peppered around my 9 years of not seeing her but every relationship I would start would end because I compared everyone to Elsa. How Elsa would treat me, how she would touch me, how she would say I love you. So it didn't work out really with anyone, and knowing that Elsa has someone special is heartbreaking but I don't expect her to let me in her life anyways.

I see her jump when she spots me on the couch. I just stay still and feel like I'm encountering an angry animal. I stare at her face and realize that she's thinking, so before she can ask me to leave I ask her something that I've wanted to ask her since that night.

"Can we talk?," I ask shyly. I would probably understand if she says no though. I deserve nothing from her but she does deserve my apologies and regrets. I want her to know how foolish and pathetic I was. I look back up and see that she's thinking again. She always over thinks, sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it's not.

"Okay." I feel relief wash over my body. She moves to the glass door and locks them and pulls down the blinds so no one can interrupt. I watch her every move and memorize them because this might be the last time I get to talk to her. I watch how her calf muscles flex when she's walking and how she tilts her head while leaning on her desk when she expects me to start talking.

"O-o-oh. Ummm. I guess I want to say sorry. You know, for doing all those horrible things to you," I say not even looking at her face. I hear no response so I keep on talking. "And I shouldn't have treated you like that. Like I owned you and could do whatever I wanted with your feelings. I regret it so much you know?," I take this time to look at her watery eyes. "Like if I was a little bit more braver I could have saved us. Saved us a lot of time, a lot of heartbreak. You know that I was so sad after you left, so disappointed in myself? I was pathetic. So young. Ignorant. And I apologize for putting you through that. I just want you to know that every single moment we had together, every kiss, every hug, every word, I meant it. I meant everything except the heartbreak. I meant no pain but look what happened. I'm sorry." I finish as I stand up from the couch and prepare to leave. "Bye. I won't bother you again, sorry," I say as I push the glass door open and feel my cheeks getting wet. I bring up my hands to wipe them away from my face and hope my makeup doesn't look horrible. I try to keep my sobs back but a few whimpers escape. I imagine that I look like a hurt puppy right now. God, get a grip. I'm about to leave the hallway when a cold pair of hands pull me back. I turn around and am met with Elsa's tear-stained face. We just stand like that in the hallway gripping each other's shoulders. She is the first one to pull me into a hug. I sigh into her and grip her shoulders even tighter. I let my sobs out freely. She rubs my back in response and comforts me. Why is she being so nice? Doesn't she hate me? Doesn't she realize I ruined high school for her?

"I missed you," Elsa whispers in my ear. That causes me to let out a sob mixed with a laugh. The warm feeling starts to spread throughout my body. Maybe I can stay in her life. She doesn't have to block me out. We stand there until my sobs subside. She pulls away and I immediately miss her body against mine.

"I'll call you when I'm ready for you to come back into my life. Not right now," Elsa says looking at the ground. My face falls and I just nod in understanding. I look up and pull her back into a hug. I remember a time where I could hug her without hesitation. I turn on my heel and wave without looking back so she couldn't see the fresh tears escaping my eyes. I frantically press the elevator button ignoring Hunter's questions. I slide inside the elevator and tap my foot impatiently, trying to keep my sobs in. It's not like I expected her to open her arms and invite me in but rejection still hurt. I practically run to my car and slip into the leather seat of the Audi. I don't even care if I stain the seats with my running mascara. I just let every single tear I kept in for nine years in out in the Arendelle Law parking lot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Tub**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Enjoy!**

**Elsa's POV**

I enter the modern apartment door with a frown and a headache. What the hell just happened? Ugh. I feel like I should just forget her but she's always somewhere in my head no matter how much I try to forget. Hopefully this friendship thing makes me forget her. Anyways I have a beautiful girlfriend. A girl who loves me and cares about me.

"Red?," I shout throughout the apartment. Merida doesn't officially live with me but she does have a key and basically lives here anyways. I'm returned with silence and sigh as I set my bag down on the kitchen island. I make my way to the master bedroom. I peel off my blazer, blouse, and skirt and look in the mirror. Look at what I've become, someone desired, someone respected, but deep inside there's still a 18 year old Elsa in there. An Elsa that would do anything for Anna's attention, affection, and love. But now there's a new Elsa, an Elsa that loves another red head, an Elsa that has Merida's attention, affection, and love and doesn't take it for granted. I just shake my head when I start to compare the two girls. No, I have Merida. She's been there for me and Anna's the one that didn't care and destroyed me.

I walk into the oversized bathroom connected to the bedroom and start the water for the tub to relax my nerves. I never really drank to relax my nerves. I didn't want to become like my parents. I will never become my parents. I slowly enter the steaming tub and let out a satisfied sigh. I let the warm water engulf me and untangle my knots. I start replaying the whole Anna incident in my head. At least she knows what she did... If only I had let her apologize earlier maybe I would understand her.

_"Leave me alone," I say as I fast walk out of Greenville High School. Only three more weeks of school and I'm heading to college. A college in New York. Far away from this dump._

_"No. I just want to talk Elsa! I can explain so much," Anna pleaded as she once again blocked my way._

_"Aren't you scared someone will see you with me? Especially your boyfriend?," I say bitterly. I watch Anna's features fall and use this time to shove past her and make my way back home._

I suddenly start to get angry. I had a reason to be angry at her. Why does she think she can just walk back into my life? I take a few deep breaths and rethink everything once again. It's been nine years and I feel like every wound is re-opened. She played with me but I don't understand why? Why couldn't she have endured a few months of bullying? Was I that unimportant? Was I that small to her? She had my heart in her hands and completely dropped it. I start to remember the day I figured out that she was two-timing. I was so broken after that, I didn't even know if I was human.

_"Elsa what's wrong?," Patrick asks, concern lacing his voice. "It's been a month since you've said anything about Anna or what happened," Patrick says while poking his food. He became my father figure over time and we had dinner together every Wednesday and Saturday._

_"Nothing," I say while lowering my head._

_"Elsa, I know it's hard to talk about that day but I'm here if you need me," Patrick says as he rubs my back as my eyes start to water. "Oh Elsa," he says while pulling me into a hug. I sob uncontrollably in his shoulder like I do almost every dinner._

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear someone's singing echoing throughout the apartment. I smile when I notice whose voice it is, Red's. My face suddenly falls. Do I tell Merida that Anna reached out to me? She deserves to know right? Well we didn't really talk... but still I want Merida on board. I let out a defeated sigh as I hear Merida's voice getting closer to the bathroom. I hear her purse plop on the bed and hear her singing reduce to a hum.

"Ohhh. Is this my after work present?," I hear Merida ask as she bends down for a kiss. I welcome her kiss and let the warmth growing in my stomach overcome the indecision in my head. I feel Merida smile against my lips which makes me smile in return. I open my eyes and meet beautiful marine ones. "Let me join you love," Merida says while her grin grows wider. I just return her statement with a few giggles. I watch her strip down to her birthday suit and stare in awe. Her body was so beautiful and so defined. I always ask myself how I got so lucky. I feel the water around me shift as Merida slowly lowers herself into the warm water. I shift forward as she settles in behind me. I feel her arms snake around her waist as she peppers my upper back with soft kisses.

"Red?," I ask softly. Now or never. I receive a soft "hmmm?" as she continues kissing my neck and back. "A-A-Anna, s-she came t-to my wo-r-rk today," I say while stuttering. I haven't stuttered for ages, the only time I stutter is when I'm nervous or insecure. I feel her lips stop against my neck but she doesn't remove her arms around me.

"The Anna from high school?," She asks calmly. I nod as I feel tears start to fall from my face. I bring up my knees and cover my face as I start to cry. I don't even know why I'm crying but it doesn't stop the streams coming from my eyes. I feel Merida pull me in tighter and her head leaning on my back.

"Oh Elsa, it's alright," Merida says while moving her thumbs on my stomach. I cry even harder when I realize that she's okay with me being reunited with the person I never really got over. We sit like that until the water becomes cold. Without even saying another word to each other we clean up and head to the king sized bed. I slide in first as Merida follows closely behind. I fall asleep in her arms, hoping to dream about what my future with Merida would be like. My sleep was dreamless.


End file.
